Christmas at Zeus Junior High
by JinKyojiro
Summary: It's Christmas at Zeus and the team are given a special assignment from Kageyama...  Just a silly little fic with not much point that I wrote to get back into writing


"Now todays training is over, here is your final task."

The tall domineering Kageyama stood over his students, all of whom were panting heavily from their daily training. As he finished speaking three subordinates brought in three large cardboard boxes and placed them near the door.

"Y-yes, master."

The captain of the team, Aphrodi picked himself up and kneeled before Kageyama.

"Do as you wish."

Their master then turned away from them, walking outside with the door closing sharply behind him.

"So… what actually is in those boxes?"

Aporo curiously peered over at the boxes from Arute's shoulder, as he did Aphrodi tentatively walked over and glanced inside one of the boxes.

"..Christmas decorations!"

Everyone in the locker room gasped in unison, it was entirely unlike their coach to care about something like this. Hera stood up and walked up next to his captain.

"Is it some kind of test?"

Aphrodi shook his head, it didn't _feel_ like they were being tested. _Maybe even Kageyama feels a little Christmas spirit? _He silently thought to himself, before turning to address everyone.

"Everyone! If this is a test.. we _must_ do our best and show our coach that we _are_ Gods, and we can do this better than any mortal!"

All the other players smiled to themselves and nodded in agreement. Before all rushing towards the boxes, finding something for each of them to do.

"Atena! Come here and help me put this tinsel across the rafters"

Demete offered his shoulders to the first year student. Atena tightened his ponytail and jumped on.

"Ah! Try and keep steady Demete!"

Atena yelled as he flailed about in the air, trying to grip onto Demete's helmet for support. Demete then tightened his grip on the blonde boy's legs and regained his footing.

The first year reached upward and began to attach one end of the tinsel to the top of one of the pillars.

"Aporo, could you help me with this?"

Arute held out two cans of snow spray to the short defender. Aporo's eyes brightened as he snatched one of the cans.

"Let's spray.. _everything_!"

Sure enough the two of them began spraying little patterns here, there and everywhere.

As the two of them carelessly snow sprayed everything in sight, Posei and Deio were making an attempt to lift the Chirstmas tree into the corner.

Without thinking of the consequences Aporo sprayed onto the back of Deio's bare knees. Unable to resist the tickling cold Deio fell backwards laughing, unfortunately due to him having let go, the tree began to fall as well crashing into Atena who was still on Demete's shoulders.

Hera and Hepai sighed as the mangled mess of tree branches, Christmas lights, tinsel and soccer players tried to pick itself up off the ground.

Trying to ignore them, Hera opened up the piece of paper he was carefully cutting in to.

"_Hm, it looks good."_

The paper opened up into a beautifully intricate snowflake pattern, without uttering a word Hera stood up to show it to his captain.

Aphrodi flicked his long golden locks out of his eyes and turned to Hera. Just as the brunette was about to open his mouth he suddenly noticed that Aphrodi was holding a snowflake of his own which, in Hera's eyes look even more astounding than his.

"What is it, Hera?"

"N-nothing.. Captain.."

As Aphrodi turned away to continue what he was doing, Hera angrily screwed his snowflake up and through it in the bin.

Finally, the team had managed to raise the tree up properly. Everyone eagerly gathered round to help decorate it, although Hera made sure he was on the opposite side of the tree to Aphrodi.

Eventually the tree was almost complete, the only thing left was placing the star at the very top of the tree.

"How are we going to put the star up there?"

Arute turned to the captain to ask their captain. Their golden haired leader nodded with a smile.

"As captain, I suppose this is my task."

Aphrodi closed his eyes and sprouted wings from his back, as when he performs his "God Knows". With a smile he flew his way up to the top of the tree, carefully placing the star at the very top.

All of the players were in awe as their captain lowered himself down. Aphrodi brushed the hair from his eyes with a confident smile.

A while later Kageyama entered the room once more, the team stood to attention as he inspected their work.

"…Acceptable, I suppose."

Saying nothing else, Kageyama once more walked out the door.

However, as he sat down in his office a thin smile formed along his face…


End file.
